Shiksa of Xinthar
Shiksa of Xinthar, a trained member of the Black Legion of Belthasia, has served the Imperial Eye on the retinue of Inquisitor Emyrich from 1087 IY (104 KY) to the present. Shiksa's Résumé (pre-Imperial Eye) Shiksa of Xinthar Acheron Militia, Unit 17 Imperial Legion Pedigree'' Daughter to Vriwhulth of the Brood of Xinthar'' Education Acheron Military Academy: BoA in Criminal Justice, con. Investigative Procedures; International Relations Minor (1079-1083 IY) Military and Related Experience Acheron Border Defense (1083-1084 IY) Acheron Militia, Department of Investigations, Unit 17 (1084 IY-present) Participated in the capture, containment, interrogation, and execution of wanted fugitive and enemy of the state Irinei Ivanov (1086) Additional Skills and Activities Fluent in Valean Member of Khonos Lahnos Vrix Fraternity Cpt of Hazing Squad (1080-1083), Acheron Military Academy Cross-Canyon Pole Vaulting, Acheron Military Academy Gladiatorial Rock Climbing, Acheron Military Academy Acheron Kobold Bowling League “Shiksa has performed exceedingly well in the field in spite of his—her—deficiencies. She is thorough, ruthless, and ambitious. One might say she is too zealous, if there were such a thing. She has cut a swath through the criminal population here in Acheron, as well as through her competing peers. Criminal activity in this shit hole has become almost tame since her arrival at the not-so-tender age of 20. If Belthasia can find better use of her skills elsewhere, see to it she is reassigned before the employment at my office drops below regulation rate.” Sergeant Tibyn Description Statuesque and sinewy, Shiksa is 6 feet tall at her full height, though she is often almost crouched in an aggressive stance. Half human on her mother’s side, she is still strongly draconic in appearance. While ventral areas of her body are fleshy, her ruddy skin transitions smoothly to small scales on her dorsal sides. Her lower arms and legs are completely covered in gleaming red scales, ending in clawed hands and feet. Her face is elongated, though not into a true snout as a dragonkin’s. Thin lips, a little too wide for a human, part to reveal a set of sharp teeth and a forked tongue. Her eyes are rather human, though slightly wide-set and narrow: a round pupil surrounded by hot amber edged in crimson. She bears small horns on the tip of her nose and chin, while similar horns travel up her jaw line, cheekbones, and brow ridges to merge with external ear frills and a pair of long, twisted black horns, respectively. The ear frills, as well as the central spinal frill extending down her back and diminishing at her tailbone, are edged in a deep purple. Instead of hair, she has soft crimson quills growing out of her hairline around the frills. Wisps of dark smoke emerge from between Shiksa’s lips when she speaks with her deep, husky tone. Though not overly butch physically, she is often rather masculine in demeanor such that between that, her voice, and her muscular frame she is sometimes mistaken for a male. She wears crimson undergarments beneath plate armor of black steel, with designs of faces screaming in abject terror melded together seamlessly over the plates. She also proudly carries a black steel executioner’s axe, decorated in blood-red filigree at the base of the blade: a reward for her services to Acheron.